Nerdy Weird Sex
by lalalala72
Summary: "I'm gonna keep this, I'm gonna cash this is one night and get some weird nerd sex with it"
1. Chapter 1

Nick was sitting on the couch currently downing his 6th beer and watching an episode of Friends. He really does love this show, but if any of his roommates were to come in, his excuse would be that he couldn't find the remote and was much too lazy to get up and change it manually. He needed to watch something that was comforting.

Today was a horrible day. It started out great, of course, as nearly every day has since Jess has moved in. She made him his favorite, blueberry pancakes with a steaming hot cup of black coffee. He felt great when he heard her singing her theme song that she made up for herself, even if he claims to find it annoying. He even felt great when he found a note taped to his door telling him to 'Have a funtastic day!' He smiled at the note, picturing her tiny hands gripping the pen as she wrote out the note, a radiant smile most likely plastered on her face as she did so.

He gave up telling himself that he wasn't attracted to her. He knows that she shouldn't be, but there's not really much he can do about it, now is there? But just because he's attracted to her, that doesn't mean that he likes her. No. Their relationship is strictly platonic, but that's not to say he wouldn't mind if they were strictly platonic friends who have sex. He definitely wouldn't mind that.

His bad day started when he went to work the day shift at the bar. A middle aged alcoholic man was particularly rude to him, so Nick spit in his drink just for his own benefit. However, the man saw this and reported him to his boss, causing him to get strike one. The next event was when the waitress who was working at the time asked him to give this family their food while she went to the restroom. He figured it shouldn't be that hard. As he was delivering their food, however, he realized that carrying 3 plates at the same time is not as easy as it looks and found himself dropping everything on the ground. Food was everywhere, as was glass shards from the plates. That was strike 2.

The worst part, though, was when Caroline came by. Accompanied by her new boyfriend. When he confronted her, she told him that she completely forgot that he worked there. He knew damn well that she did not forget. So he voiced his opinion, screaming at her so loud, he caused everyone in the bar to silence and stare at him. That was strike 3.

So now he's sitting on his couch, drinking beer, watching Friends and not worrying about work, because now he doesn't have a job. He heard the door click and turned around to see Jess come in. "Hey Jess." He said with absolutely no emotion surfacing in his voice.

"You got anymore of those?" She asked bluntly, her normal bubbly voice not there.

Nick noticed she was pointing to his beer and shook his head. "No, but I was just about to start on that bottle of vodka sitting in the freezer." He didn't look back at her, but he heard the freezer door open and the sound of her getting glasses. A few seconds later, she was sitting next to him, pouring straight vodka into hers and Nick's glasses.

She quickly handed him his glass and then chugged her own, making a face as it went down her throat. "Oh god that's deadly." She half whispered, causing him to laugh for the first time since breakfast. For reasons still unknown to him, she poured herself another class and began chugging it again. He'd been so caught up in his day that he hadn't even thought about asking her what was wrong. "That really hits you fast, doesn't it?"

He smiled again, but it quickly faded when he remembered that something was wrong. "What's up, Jess?"

She looked up quickly, as she poured herself yet another drink. He decided it was a good time to drink his, so he chugged his just as she chugged hers. "I ran into Spencer today." Before anymore explanations could be given, she had started chugging another drink. He grabbed the bottle from her, pouring himself one more glass and then walking back to the kitchen. "Hey, where do you think you're going with that, Mr. Grumpy Pants?"

"You're officially cut off." She moaned and complained but Nick didn't listen. He knew that if she drank anymore, she'd most likely pass out. And as much as he was enjoying his night alone, he liked spending time with her just a little bit more. He walked back to the couch and plopped himself back down, drinking what was in his cup and then placing it back down on the coffee table. "So what happened with Spencer?"

She rolled her eyes and dramatically waved his hands around in the air. "He was with another girl, and not even the one that he cheated on me with. This was a new girl. And - Oh I love Friends!" She got distracted, of course.

"Jess." She muttered a small 'mhm' but still didn't give him her attention. He was forced to shut the tv off.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" She slurred slightly, and he knew it was a good idea to cut her off. He also deemed it a good idea that he cut himself off as well, since he now felt his head spinning and couldn't decipher his thoughts completely. He knew that if he had drunk anymore, he would find himself explaining to Jess how much he wanted to have sex with her.

"Get back to your story, Jess." He said.

Again, she waved her hands in the air. "That was it." He questioned this in his head for a moment, and realized just how stupid that was, but he didn't voice his opinion as he usually would. "So, what's wrong with you?"

"I got fired from my job earlier."

She gasped and sat even closer to him and his breath hitched a little. "Aw, how did that happen?"

"Well, there was 3 strikes, but what really threw it over the top was when I saw Caroline. And she was..." He zoned out for a moment, realizing just how close their stories were. They both ran into their exes that they were with for a long time, and they were both with someone new. Suddenly her story didn't sound so stupid anymore.

"She was what?" Jess asked him, getting even closer to him, as if that was possible.

He found himself staring at her, his eyes trailing from her big bright blue eyes to her lips. Suddenly, they were leaning into one another, but their lips didn't touch just yet. _This is such a tease_, he thought to himself right before he slammed his lips onto hers. She was now fully on top of him, unbuttoning his flannel shirt, his hands reaching behind her to unzip her dress. Then he remembered something, and couldn't help the smile that had creeped onto his face. "What?" She asked, her giggly bubbly voice had returned.

"Come with me." He laughed a little, pulling her up with him. His shirt still unbuttoned, her dress still unzipped. He gripped her hand tightly as if he feared she would runaway from him if he let go.

When they got to his room, she made note to shut the door behind them as he rummaged through his coat closet. "Whatcha looking for?" She asked him.

He didn't answer, he just pulled out a paper that resembled a coupon. "Can I cash this in now?"

She grabbed it from his hand and opened it up to reveal what actually was a coupon, one that she had made about a month ago for her ex-boyfriend. The words read 'Nerdy Weird Sex' and she couldn't help but smile. "Of course you can."

They kissed again and this time her dress came off before he stopped them. "So what is nerdy weird sex exactly?"

"I think you're about to find out." She replied, practically attacking him.

**So, good, bad? I would love to continue this, it's up to you guys!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well that was...different." Nick half whispered.

"Like a good different...or a bad different?" Jess asked, avoiding looking at him directly, which he didn't fully understand. It was as if she was ashamed or something.

"Definitely good." He replied, not even having to think about it. He'd been waiting for this to happen practically since she moved in. And he couldn't have imagined it going any better.

She was now facing him and very close to his face, so he took this as an opportunity to wrap his arm around her waist. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean," He decided to tone it down a little bit, because he was sure that if he said anything that didn't have to do with sex, Jess would think he liked her as more than a friend. "The sex was great. I could get used to having more weird nerd sex in the future."

She let out a loud laugh, causing Nick to put his hand over her mouth to stifle it a little, just in case Schmidt and Winston were back from wherever it is they went. Nick honestly can't remember where they had gone, and he really couldn't care less. "Sorry." She whispered to him. He merely nodded his head, not really feeling like talking. He just wanted to lay here for a little while. The effects of the alcohol had worn off for the most part, but his head was still spinning. If he was being honest, though, it might just be because of her. He smiled at her through the dark and could just barely see her smiling back. He was overwhelmed with the urge to kiss her, but as he was leaning in, she whispered "I should get back to my room now."

He nodded and removed his arm from her waist, allowing her to get up. He faintly saw her gather all of her clothes and put them on. Before she left, though, she walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "Thank you."

"I'm pretty sure I should be thanking you." He responded with a light laugh. She just smiled and walked toward the door. However when she opened it, they both heard their other roommates screaming at each other, indicating they were home.

"Ahh, what should I do?" She whisper screamed to him. The slight crack in the door allowed some light to pour into the room, she she was able to see him raise his shoulders questioningly.

"Nick?" Schmidt screamed. "Nick! Are you awake? Please tell Winston that I'm right."

"Closet, closet, closet." He whispered back to her.

She practically ran into the small space, bumping her head in the process. "Ow!"

"Nick I'm coming in there." Winston said, opening the door and turning the lights on. Nick was fully naked, covered only in a small sheet. Winston raised his eyebrow at this sight. "What's going on in here?"

He was quickly joined by Schmidt a moment later. "Dude, do you always sleep naked?"

"No Schmidt, I wasn't sleeping!" Their faces were now turned in disgust, but Nick's attention was on Jess. As Schmidt and Winston made their way into his room, she took this as an opportunity to sneak out. She was surprisingly stealth about it.

"Oh man, come on! We leave you alone for one night and you start masturbating." Winston yelled at him.

"Guys, I wasn't-" But Schmidt cut him off.

"Winst, seriously. You act like you never beat your meat. It's natural, we all do it. I do it all of the time. Sometimes in my room, most of the time in the-" Schmidt started, as always not caring if his personal life is out in the open.

"Alright Schmidt, I'm going to stop you there. I wasn't masturbating, I just got really hot." By the time he finished, Jess was already out of his room, making her way to his own. "Now if you guys could please leave me alone, I was really trying to sleep."

Both Schmidt and Winston put there hands up defensively and walked out, seemingly forgetting their fight that was happening only moments before. Nick sighed in relief until he thought about something: What's going to happen tomorrow when he sees Jess? Is it going to be a normal day, her making him breakfast and writing him little notes? Or is she going to think they're together now and act all lovey dovey with him?

The thought of that happening isn't what was scaring him. What was scaring him is that he actually kind of liked the thought.

__**Sorry it's so short! Nothing really happened in this chapter, sorry for that too. But the next chapter will be when everything really starts. Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Normally when Nick wakes up in the morning, he just pushes the blanket off of him and walks out to the kitchen to eat the breakfast that normally awaits him. However today, he felt was feeling strange. Before he walked out of his bedroom door, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. Noticing that his hair was askew, he ran his fingers through it in hopes that it would look better. When that didn't do the job, he walked closer to the mirror, with the gel he stole from Schmidt in his hand. "Alright, here we go." He whispered to himself, pouring the goop in his took his time styling it, he didn't have anywhere to be today. And he knew for a fact that Jess's school had off, so there was no reason for her to be gone.

It took him about 10 minutes, but he was sure his hair was perfect. He prepped himself, pointing finger guns into the mirror and making a clicking noise with his mouth, just as people do in the movies. The very corny movies. He shook his head in disgust at himself. Then he remembered: She's seen him with his hair askew nearly everyday since she moved in. She doesn't care. "Oh well, what's done is done." He whispered again before finally making his way out of his room.

The smell of his blueberry pancakes instantly enveloped his nose. And he could swear that right then and there, he fell in love. With the smell of course. Not with the chef who put together this beautiful food. At the table, Winston and Schmidt were eating their own batch of pancakes, but theirs were regular. Jess knows that they don't like blueberries, so she always makes Nick a separate batch. It's just another thing about her that makes him undeniably happy.

"Hey guys." Nick said as he approaching the table, finally gracing the group with his presence.

"Nicky! Don't worry dude, we totally haven't been talking about you masturbating last night. Our lips are sealed." Schmidt replied, making Nick turn a little red.

"Nice, Schmidt. Thanks for that."

"Oh not a problem! Wait a second, is that my hair gel?" Schmidt asked, dropping his fork and knife onto his plate and getting up, attempting to touch Nick's hair.

Nick just kept pushing his hands away. "Why, exactly, are you wearing hair gel Nick?" Winston questioned. Nick now noticed that everyone's attention was on him. Even Jess's. So he froze.

"Uh, must still be left in my hair from work yesterday." Schmidt and Winston both started saying pointless comments, but Nick blocked out their voices, only hearing faint noises. Instead he glanced at Jess, noticing a small smile on her face.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna run to the store, anyone want to join me?" Jess asked them, but her attention was on him. He knew that she was bailing him out from the ridicule that Winston and Schmidt were putting him through.

"Yeah I'll come." He said loudly, causing Schmidt to jump away from him.

"Dude, we're not done this conversation though. DON'T USE MY GEL!" Schmidt screamed as Nick practically ran to his room, closing the door behind him. He pulled on the first outfit he saw, and met Jess in the kitchen, quickly pulling her out into the hallway, once again ignoring Schmidt and Winston. He was just eager to spend some alone time with Jess.

They didn't talk on the walk to the elevator, nor did they talk while in the elevator. But they didn't need to. Sometimes silence suits people.

When they reached the 3rd floor, Jess pressed the 'emergency stop' button and stood in front of him. Once again, nothing needed to be said. They gave each other smiles. Nick slowly, teasingly (for both himself and Jess) leaned forward. "Oh come on Nick." She whispered to him, right before he slammed his lips into hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her up slightly.

"How long do you think we should be at the store for?" Nick asked her, causing her eyebrows to knit in confusion.

"Oh I don't plan on going to the store, Nick."

He chuckled a little bit, "Me either, Jess." Since the look of confusion was still on her face, he just kissed her again, more eagerly this time.

**WE NEED MORE NEW GIRL FANFICTIONS! I have read every single one of them on here, and I wish they would never end! I love them together so much. So to pass the time until more come, I'm going to continue writing. Review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

After they had done it once in the elevator, they figured it was time to get off of the emergency stop and, maybe, actually go to a store. However, once they got in the car, they noticed the backseat looked lonely, so Nick parked in an abandoned parking lot where they proceeded to do it 3 more times until they were so worn out, they had to stop. Finally they laid down together, as best they could in the small space, with her head laying on his chest. He could definitely get used to this. Although he would never admit this out loud, he actually liked this part the best, besides the actual sex of course. Most guys hated holding girls after the doing it was over. "When do you think we should go back inside?" She asked him quietly, lifting her head off of his chest slightly to look him in the eye.

"Never sounds good to me." She gave him a small giggle. "But I guess now's as good as ever."

He started to get up, but she pulled him right back down. "Can we just lay here for a little while longer?" No words were needed for a response. He just slipped him arm back around her waist as she dug her head farther into his neck.

00000000000000000

"Well, well, well. The gruesome twosome is finally back from the "store."" Schmidt exclaimed as soon as Nick and Jess returned to the apartment.

They both stopped in their tracks, as they realized that possibly knew about them hooking up. "Really Schmidt? Gruesome twosome? Who says stuff like that?" Winston asked him, shaking his head at him.

"Yes, Winston. Yes. It's obvious what's going on here, isn't it?" There was silence and Nick and Jess braced themselves for the blow. "You're avoiding me Nick. Because you stole my gel. You know what, man? I'm over it. I forgive you." He walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him very tightly, Nick stayed stiff, deeming it strange that he's hugging him right now. "If you do it again, though, you'll regret it. But really, I'm over it." He unwrapped himself and walked over to the couch, rejoining Winston.

"Yeah, you caught me Schmidt." Nick muttered, walking to his room to avoid further conversation. Jess stayed silent, which freaked him out a little.

"No work tonight?" Winston asked him.

He let this thought process for a moment, curious as to why he was asking if he knew that he was fired. But then he remembered that he didn't know. "No more work, dude. I got fired."

Winston paused the show he was watching and stood up. "You got fired? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Yeah, I thought I was your best friend!" Schmidt screamed, causing Winston and Nick to roll their eyes.

"I didn't want to talk about it." Nick half whispered, trying to make his was over to his room.

"This is unbelievable!" Schmidt started screaming, while everyone else in the room just stared at him. "Jess, did you know about this?"

Jess just stood there, eyes wider than normal. Obviously she didn't know what to say. "I may have known a little bit."

"How can you know 'a little bit'?" Winston asked her.

"Alright I knew about it. Just stop asking me guys! Please!" She screamed and then ran into her room, slamming the door behind her and leaving all of the boys confused.

They all stood there for a moment, mentally trying to decide who was going to go and see if everything was okay. "I'll go guys, don't worry." Nick said after a at least a minute of silence.

Winston sat back down, thankful that he didn't have to go in, while Schmidt raised his hands up slightly. "Thank god. I think she's PMSing and I really don't want to be around that." He walked over to Nick and lightly punched his shoulder. "So thank you for taking one for the team."

"Yeah whatever." Nick stated, making way over to Jess's room, making sure to knock on the door before he went it. When he opened it, he saw her sitting on the edge of her bed, a look of utter confusion on her face. "What's up Jess?"

"I don't like lying, Nick. It makes me nervous and scared and I don't know what to say." He nodded. That made sense. Now he knows why she was being so silent in the kitchen earlier.

"So don't lie, just don't tell them about it. It's really not that hard, Jess. Those guys out there, they're pretty dense. I don't think they'll realize that we're doing it anytime soon." He was now standing in front of her, his hands lightly cupping her face so she was being forced to look at him. She smiled at the end of his little speech because she knew he was right. She didn't need to lie to them, necessarily, she just didn't have to tell them what she was doing at every second of every day.

"I guess you're right. But I still don't like it." She pointed up to him, making her point come across better.

"You don't like what? The lying or the sex?" He teased.

She was now grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, pulling him down closer to her. "Well I definitely like the sex."

"Oh do you?" She nodded her head as he started kissing her neck, making his way down to her chest.

**Eh, sorry this took so long to come up. I got a slight writer's block. I think I'm going to start the next chapter at a week or two later, giving this story time to process. Does that sound good? Review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks have past since Nick and Jess started their beneficial friendship. Winston and Schmidt are both still in the dark about the situation between the two of them, which means that they still have to sneak around, and Jess still has to keep her mouth shut. Although, she has gotten used to the lying a little bit. She can speak as she used to now, but when they ask her why she's so tired or why her bed looks like it hasn't been slept in last night, her voice still squeaks and she can't look them in the eye when she's speaking to them.

Nick and Jess have a nice routine going on now. At 2:15 every night, a time they are sure both Winston and Schmidt are passed out in their beds, Jess quietly sneaks into Nick's room. Of course they have sex every night, but afterwards they just lie there, holding each other. He makes her laugh telling one of his jokes that no one else seems to get. She makes him laugh with her quirkiness. One night she mentioned that she was the queen of monopoly. So to prove to her that he was better, they played it for hours and hours. Finally, Jess wound up winning, but she kept having to convince herself that he didn't let her win, since she did notice him shove some of his money back in the bank when her head was turned. Maybe he took too much and was just putting some back. Or maybe he was donating. Yeah, he was definitely donating.

Overall, they both realized that being together makes them happy. Jess is way happier than she's ever been with Spencer. And Nick, well Nick was never really happy with Caroline, he just never noticed. But being with Jess is the first time he's ever felt true happiness. And it's scaring him, a lot. But he pushes past the feeling and reminds himself that they're not together, they're just friends who have sex. No feelings attached.

On this present night, it is currently 4:57 and Jess is wrapped in Nick's arms, fast asleep. Nick, however, isn't asleep. As he stares down at the beautiful girl he's holding, he realizes that his feelings aren't just platonic. He doesn't want to be just friends with her. He wants this, him and her, all of the time, for the rest of his life. And maybe he's a little early on this feeling, since they only just started seeing each other this way, but somewhere in the back of his head he knows that this feeling isn't new. He's never really been one to believe in love at first sight, but seeing is believing. And he now knows that he's felt this way all along.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. Jess stirred in his arms, and Nick sat in shock, not knowing what to do. Thank god Jess remembered to lock his door when she came in. "Nick? Nick?" He recognized the voice as Winston's.

"Jess, wake up." He shook her arms heavily, since she sleeps like a dead person.

"What? I'm trying to sleep." She said, thankfully quietly, but Nick still shhed her, just in case. "What? Seriously?" She was now pulling herself up, and talking louder.

"Nick, do you have a girl in there?" Winston asked through the door, attempting to open the door, but failing.

"No Winston, it was the...tv. Just go back to sleep, that's what I'm trying to do." Jess looked extremely nervous, but she quietly got up and dressed herself, motioning over to the closet. He nodded and she tip toed over and got in, the door creaking as she opened it, making them both cringe.

Nick thought that Winston actually listened to him and went back to bed since he hasn't said anything in the past minute or so. "Okay dude, so you can go get something out of your closet but you can't let me in? Since when do you lock your door, anyway?" Winston asked, wiggling the door knob again.

"I don't want company right now, Winston, just please go away." Nick asked, rubbing his temples. He had the feeling that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon, that Nick would be forced to quickly get dressed and open the door for Winston, and, worst of all, that Jess would be forced to be cooped up in his closet for god knows how long.

"Alright, fine. We can do this through the door. Do you have any idea where Jess is? She wasn't in her room and she's obviously not with CeCe since I caught her in Schmidt's room." Nick's eyes went wide. This one was going to be insanely tough to get out of.

"Uh no, I haven't seen her. Just go back to sleep, I'm sure she'll be safe and sound in her room by the time you wake up."

Outside of the door, Winston raised his eyebrows as he finally started putting two and two together. The long trips to the store together. The glances they share. The stupid excuses that Nick always come up with. "Hey Nick." He said quietly.

Nick shook his head. "What Winston?"

"How about you put some clothes on, unlock the door and tell Jess to get out of your closet."

Nick froze, but Jess came out, going into his dresser and tossing him a clean pair of boxers. "Finally." He heard her whisper. She waited for him to slip on his boxers before unlocking and opening the door, letting Winston in. They both braced themselves for a very awkward conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick and Jess sat on the bed while Winston stood in front of them for at least 5 minutes before anyone said anything. It was awkward and scary and utterly uncomfortable. It was like Winston wasn't saying anything on purpose, just to make this worse. Jess didn't make eye contact with either of them, she just stared down at the ground the entire time, obviously ashamed.

"I guess my first question should be how long has this been going on? Since you moved in, Jess?" Winston asked, folding his arms, making him come across as scarier. As if that was possible.

"No, Winston-" Nick started, but he was cut off.

"Nick, you can lie your ass off, so I'm not asking you. I'm asking Jess." They both stared at her waiting for an answer.

She shrugged. "I don't know, like...a week or two." She kept her head down.

"Okay, so every time you guys went to the store and every time your bed looked like it wasn't slept in, it really wasn't?" He asked. His question confused Nick a little bit, since Winston didn't give a possible explanation to going to the store. Normally Nick would've corrected him about this, but he knew that Winston was mad enough, and he didn't want to piss him off anymore.

"Well, yeah." Was all Jess said, still not looking at any of her roommates.

"And Nick, do you not remember what CeCe said to us?" Nick shrugged, honestly not remembering. "Something along the lines of 'You hurt her, I'll kill you.'?"

"Well, I have one simple explanation for that Winst: I don't plan on hurting her." That shut him up, as he stood speechless in front of the two of them, arms slowly going back down to their sides. Nick didn't even know what he was saying, his eyes wide in shock as the words fell out of his mouth.

But the best thing that came out of this answer was that Jess finally looked at him. She lifted her head and stared at him with her head leaning slightly to the left, her eyes glossy. A look she often made when she adored something. "Winston, you can leave now." She said, smiling at him.

Nick's eyes never left Jess's, but if they were to, he would've seen Winston giving them a knowing smile as he made his way out of the room. "Have fun you, too." They both wondered why he suddenly seemed happy about their relationship. Possibly because of the answer, but they both knew Winston, and this just wasn't like him. Which led them to believe that this conversation was not over.

Right now, though, they didn't care. All they cared about was the conversation that was about to happen between them.

"So you don't want to hurt me, huh?" She asked him, trying not to smile too wide.

He smiled right back at her, grabbing her hand and giving it a squeeze. "I really really don't want to hurt you."

She leaned into him slowly, still smiling wide. He leaned in too, as slow as her, closing the gap between them. He cupped her face as her tongue licked his bottom lip slightly, begging for entrance. As soon as their tongues meant, it was as if an electric shock ran through both of their bodies. Quickly, Jess pulled away, still smiling, but leaving Nick a little bit confused. "So what does this mean for us?"

Nick contemplated his answer this time, even if blurting out the first words that came out of his mouth worked last time, it usually doesn't go too smooth for him. "Hopefully everything."

She didn't say anything to him, and she looked as if she was frowning. Suddenly a million thoughts ran through his head at the same time and he felt extremely overwhelmed. But then she looked up at him and stared into his eyes, like really stared into his eyes, as if she could somehow see if he was telling the truth or not. Then she started nodding, and hope flooded through his body. "Yeah." She whispered before slamming her lips onto his and pushing him down so that she was now on top of him.

0000000000

They walked out of his room at around noon, no longer scared about anyone finding out that they were having sex, cause they weren't just having sex anymore. They were in a relationship, now. They didn't talk much about it, not counting what they said before she jumped on top of him. But they didn't have to talk about it. Silence really does suit them.

When they walked into the kitchen, they were still holding hands. They didn't even notice the crowd of their roommates and CeCe standing at the island. Winston smiled at them, clapping his hands and saying "Finally." CeCe just smiled. She didn't say it out loud, but as soon as she gets alone with Jess, she's going to give her a big fat 'I told you so.' Schmidt, being the dense idiot he is, stood with his mouth wide open. "When the hell did this happen?" He started screaming.

They ignored his question as Jess sat at the island and Nick started making her breakfast for a change. "Scrambled or Sunny Side Up?"

"Scrambled, boyfriend." She answered sweetly, making Nick melt a little bit inside.

Schmidt continued to scream questions of when this happened, but they all still ignored him, making him all the more frustrated. Nick and Jess were happy, and nobody wanted to mess with that.

**Sorry the ending sucks so much! But, no worries, this is NOT the end of the story. I have SOOOO much more in mind. So don't stop reading yet! Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

One month later and Nick and Jess were still so happy together. The others called it 'The Honeymoon Phase,' but they knew that it was more than that. They've never felt this way about anyone they've ever been with. They held hands nearly every chance they got, they snuggled up close to each other on the couch, not to mention made love every night. But the way that everyone knew it was real, is when they noticed Jess's copy of Dirty Dancing, tucked back into her bookshelf. She hasn't watched it since they got together, which is a good sign, because that's her go to movie when she's sad.

The rest of the awkward conversation with Winston finally came a couple of days after they told everyone they were together, but it wasn't so awkward after they talked themselves. They realized that Winston's been routing for them to get together since the beginning. Schmidt, however, was not. He was still upset that his chances of ever having sex with Jess were slim to none now that she was with Nick. It didn't matter much since he was with CeCe and didn't plan on seducing Jess, but he didn't like that it was definitely not happening now. It took several dollars in the douche bag jar and a couple of minutes of telling him that it was never going to happen anyway to get him to accept Nick and Jess together. CeCe didn't say much on the topic, besides 'I told you so,' of course. And one day in the kitchen, she pulled Nick to the side and told him that she knew all along, even if he didn't.

000000

"Dude, why do you have a suitcase?" Winston asked, pointing to Schmidt who had a large suitcase in his hand, as well as a large sun hat on his head and sunglasses on his face.

He put his hands out to the side, and then quickly pulled them together in a clap. "Vegas, baby. Pack a case, we should get going." They all stared at him curiously.

"Schmidt, we can't just pack up and go..." CeCe started to say.

"Yes you can. CeCe, I called your manager and she told me herself that you don't have anything booked for the next week. Winston and Nick, don't kid yourselves, you're unemployed anyway, and Jess-"

"No, Schmidt. I cannot go, there's no way! I have school, you can't just take off from that." Jess stated matter-of-factly.

"Well, Ms. Day, I've already called you out. I told them to pull a temp teacher in because you will be partying your ass off for the next two days in Vegas." Schmidt said smiling.

"You did not say that! Schmidt I could lose my job! I teach children!" She screamed in a way that only scared Schmidt.

"Okay, so I didn't say that exactly, calm down! I told them that you are really sick and need a few days to recover, is that good enough?" He yelled back, raising his arms in defense as if Jess would actually hit him. She couldn't hurt a fly.

"Yeah, I guess that works. They didn't get mad? They usually get mad when I call out-" Schmidt stopped her.

"They yelled, yeah whatever. I used my charms. You know, like I've said before LLS, Ladies Love Schmidt."

"Jar." They all said in unison, as Nick walked over to the table to grab the jar and bring it over to Schmidt. It looked as if it was about to explode, there must be at least $200 in there.

00000000

About an hour later, and one quick round of nerdy sex, Nick and Jess were packed. When they walked into the living room, everyone was standing there waiting, suitcases no where to be seen. "Why are you all looking at us like that?" Jess asked them.

"We've been waiting for at least 20 minutes for you guys." CeCe stated in her monotone voice, which meant she was annoyed with them.

"Totally not my fault." Nick said making his way past everyone, Jess's free hand in his.

Schmidt seemed unaffected by their lateness, although CeCe and Winston both seemed annoyed. They figured that it was Vegas keeping Schmidt happy. They haven't seem his this excited about anything since CeCe admitted to liking him. When he found out, he literally jumped for joy, running around their apartment for at least an hour until the adrenaline wore off and he was forced to sit down due to being out of breath. "Woo Vegas!" He screamed repeatedly until they were all out of the apartment and in the elevator.

Jess and Nick smiled at each other, remembering doing it for the second time in this elevator. It took all of his strength not to jump her bones right then. But he did put his arm around her, pulling her as close as he possibly could. When the elevator dinged, everyone ran ahead of them, impatient and/or excited. "Well, we had some pretty good sex in that elevator, didn't we partner?" Jess asked in a sorry excuse for a southern accent.

Nick just laughed and gripped her hand. "Come on, Jess. Let's go have some fun in Vegas."

**The next chapter is one that I'm really excited to write(: It will be long, so brace yourselves. Review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**There is a little bit of Schmidt and CeCe at the end of this chapter, I hope that is okay! I know that I never really went into details about their relationship, but I figured that it was implied. I set it up so that they've been dating before this story even began. No worries though, this story is about Jess and Nick. **

After a 4 and half hour car ride of Jess singing and Winston complaining, they were finally in Vegas. They decided to check into the Hard Rock Cafe, considering the fact that it was the most famous casino there. Well, in their opinion anyway. It was Schmidt's idea, he wanted this trip to be absolutely perfect. So, to make him happy, they all chipped in $960 to get the best room there. On the elevator ride up to the room, all that could be heard was screams towards Schmidt, guilt tripping them into all spending nearly a thousand dollars for a 3 night stay. However, once they got to the room, they didn't feel like screaming anymore.

As soon as you walked into the room, you saw a hot tub, sitting right in between the couch and the giant flat screen tv. If you walked further, you would see that there was a kitchen, bigger than the one in their apartment. The fridge was stocked with foods, although everything in there cost at least $10 minimum. Upstairs were the three bedrooms, each with their own giant master bathroom. But everyone was still standing in the doorway, stunned by the sight. Besides CeCe, she was kind of used to this type of thing, although even she has to admit that this was the nicest hotel room she has ever seen. "I want to live here." Winston said in a stunned voice.

"Let's go pick our bedroom first so we get the best one." Jess whispered to Nick just before grabbing his hand and quickly dragging him up the stairs with her, the others following behind them, also determined to get the best room.

Schmidt pushed past the two of them. "No, no, no. This trip was my idea, I get to choose my room. Mine and CeCe's room, that is. Come on baby."

"I'm not your baby." CeCe muttered, but Jess noticed the slight smile on her face as she said this.

Nick tried to make his way back in front of Schmidt, but Jess stopped him. "Let him have this one."

"But-" He started, but Jess stopped him.

"Nick. Just let him have this one." Nick hated to lose, especially to Schmidt. But he did let this go, for Jess. He grabbed onto her hand and pulled her into the closest room, closing the door behind them. He placed his suit case on the ground and took her other hand in his, forcing her to drop her own suit case. "Oh Nicolas, what ever are you doing?" She asked in an accent that he was either british or australian, he couldn't quite tell.

"Ravishing my girlfriend in this fancy hotel room." He said in the same accent that she did.

The look of passion on her face faded to a look of amusement. "I don't think you should-"

He started to laugh, and so she took that as permission to join in. "Yeah I know. You will never hear that accent ever again."

He tried to kiss her, but she pushed him away a little bit so that he couldn't. "Let's save that for tonight. Now I know it's only 6 o'clock, but this is Vegas after all. And well, I've never been here before-"

"You've never been to Vegas? Really?" She just shrugged her shoulders. He took her hand and opened the door, pulling her outside. "We're off to the casinos, guys. Please don't join us." He was joking, really. Actually no he wasn't. He wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. He wanted to get wasted with her and spend the remaining money he had left on the slots, crossing his fingers that he'd with the fortune with her by his side.

They heard Winston shout that he would join, anything to get away from Schmidt and the freaky happy bubble that he was in right now. But instead of giving him sympathy, they just walked out of the door, wallets in their pockets.

0000000

Schmidt and CeCe spent most of the night in bed, Winston was god knows where. Schmidt was so excited about this trip and now CeCe finally knows why: He just wanted to spend some more time with her, alone, in Vegas. There's not much more to it. "Hey Schmidt." She whispered to him with her head on his chest. Hearing his heart beat under her made her own heart race a little bit. If somebody had ever even suggested that she would end up falling for a guy like Schmidt, she would've called somebody to kill them

"Yeah?" He whispered to her. It always amazed her how sweet he could be with her. Of course, the douce bag thing is not just an act. It is very very real. But not with her. He's different, gentle and loving. It's absolutely mind blowing.

"I kind of like you." She whispered.

"I more than kind of like you."

She didn't say anything for a while, afraid her voice may crack if she spoke. "Let's go to sleep."

He didn't argue with her. If it were anybody else he would've complained about not even having a chance to go down to the casino and gamble or drink. But it was her, and he would literally do anything she asked him to do.

00000000

Winston awoke the next morning with a major hangover. Thank god he was in his room, because he honestly cannot remember anything from last night. He lifted his hands and rubbed his eyes. After a few minutes of just sitting there, hanging his head to try and stop the pain, he eventually deemed it a good time to get up and see what everyone else was up to. His head throbbed as he walked, and he was surprised that he hasn't thrown up yet, but he eventually made his way over to CeCe and Schmidt's room, knocking on the door. "Guys, are you up?" He opened the door to see them both sleeping there, fully clothed. He smiled at the sight, deciding to leave them alone.

Next he knocked on Jess and Nick's door, which scared him more than knocking on the other couple's since he knew that they had sex way more often. He covered his eyes as he knocked on their door and pushed it open. "Are you guys awake?" He whispered, not really wanting to talk any louder because the sound of his own voice made his splitting head ache even worse. He cautiously lowered his hand and his eyes went wide. Suddenly, he forgot about his head ache. Their room was covered in their discarded clothes. On the night stand was a picture of them with a bouquet of flowers in between them and a guy dressed up as Elvis. There was a white veil on Jess's head, peaking up from underneath the blanket. On Nick's left hand, which was hanging down off of the bed, was a gold band that highly resembled a wedding band. Ignoring the head ache, he screamed at the top of his lungs, waking the newlyweds.

**Ahhhh I hope you liked it! It's not exactly what I wanted. Review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh I'm so sorry! It's been over a month since I've updated. You can thank The Landlord for this update because after seeing that episode, I just needed more Nick/Jess. So, since there are very few fanfictions on here, I decided to continue. Enjoy!**

For a minute or two, all that could be heard in the room were screams. First Winston, whose scream obviously awoke Nick and Jess, who in turn began screaming themselves. A moment later, they were joined by Schmidt and Cece. "What's going on?" Schmidt screamed, a bat in his hand just in case.

"Holy shit, what's on your finger?" Cece screamed, walking over to Jess and picking up her left hand.

"I don't know!" She screamed in her girlish voice. "What happened, Nick?"

"I don't know!" He screamed back, not seeming to be able to take his eyes off of the rock on Jess' finger.

Schmidt stood at the door, bat still in his hand, expect now he held it limply near the ground, obviously shocked. Cece was making her way over to the door, one hand grabbing a mouth-half-open Winston, the other grabbing Schmidt. "Come on guys, we'll find out later." She said plainly. If they weren't so caught up in trying to remember last night, both Nick and Jess would've wondered why Cece was being so nonchalant about this. It's almost as if she saw it coming.

After dragging them out, she closed the door behind her. "No no no no no." Jess whispered to herself as she placed her head in her hands.

"Alright, that doesn't hurt." Nick stated, not caring if Jess heard him or not. In fact, if he was being honest, he wanted her to hear it. If she did, though, she didn't let him notice. She just kept repeating 'No no no no.' "Jess, we need to talk about this." He peeled one of her hands away from her face, forcing her to look at him.

"What happened last night, Nick?" He shook his head, as if to say that he had no idea. That he was just as in the dark as she was. Except that he wasn't.

Of course, the events of last night were hazy at best, he still could remember a bit. They went down to the casinos and, as planned, got wasted and blew almost all of his money gambling. When at a slot machine, he won some money. Not a lot, but definitely more than what he came with. Triple what he came with, actually. When the ringer went off, the one that always goes off when you win money on a slot machine, Jess jumped onto him with excitement. That's when he told her that he was so happy she was here with him and that she's his good luck charm. That made Jess have a giggle fest, and when he asked her why she was laughing, she said "Maybe, if I'm your good luck charm, we should get married." And that's it. Thats how it happened. At least, that's what he thinks happened.

All he knows is that when she proposed that they do this, he didn't feel any wave of doubt in him. It's almost as if he wanted this to happen. They've been dating for a month, having sex for 6 weeks. Hell, they've only known each other for about 5 months, but he didn't care. He wanted this marriage last night, and nothing's changed since then.

However, Jess seems to feel the complete opposite way. "Jess." He whispered causing her to look back up with him with her big blue eyes. He wanted to tell her everything that he just remembered, even the way he was actually feeling about their marriage. But he didn't. Looking into those big blue eyes, he could practically see the doubt floating around. "What are we going to do?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I think we should find ourselves a real good divorce lawyer." She replied, barely audible to Nick.

"If that's what you want." He whispered back.

Her head quickly whipped up to look at him. "Is that what you want?"

Now it was his turn to shrug his shoulders. No longer wanting to just sit there, he stood up and began to get dressed while he continued speaking. "I don't know, Jess. I mean, if I were to ever get married, it would probably be to you. And our relationship is going well, I just thought-"

"Oh my god Nick, you want to marry me!" He expected to see her frowning when he looked over, but she was smiling. His girlish reply worked. "Well, I mean, we are married, so you want to stay married to me?"

He shrugged again, picking up her clothes and tossing them to her. "You should get dressed too so we can go and get some breakfast." He felt as if he was shut down now, he couldn't talk about feelings anymore.

"Nick! Answer me because this is crucial! Do you want to stay married to me?" She asked, half screaming at him.

"Yes Jess! I'm saying that I want to stay married to you! Is that what you want to hear? I don't see a point in finding a divorce lawyer because at some point in my life I'm going to want to marry you anyway. So why not?" He didn't wait for her to answer. He was always the mature one in their relationship, and now he couldn't even stay and hear her response. He walked out of their hotel room, slamming the door, leaving a very confused Jess sitting on the bed.

**I know this seems a little out of character for Nick, but I hope not too much. He's always been the sensitive one, but not good at talking about his feelings. I hope I let this show. Review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**There wasn't much Nick and Jess in the Valentine's Day episode, but their one scene was perfect. Did you notice how jealous/over protective he was being when he saw her going to Schmidt's room? When are they going to get together? So maybe they're not together (yet) on the actual show, but you can always enjoy them being together in my story. **

The car ride back to LA had been excruciatingly long for all of them, but mostly for Nick. After the wedding bombshell had been dropped, everyone decided that it was probably time to leave Vegas early. So after gathering Nick, (already downing a beer downstairs) and Jess (still sitting on the bed in shock, although now she was dressed) they packed all of their stuff and went down to the car. Jess sat shotgun and Nick sat in the middle of Winston on Cece. They figured it would be best this way, even though Schmidt did argue the fact that Cece wasn't next to him.

Jess didn't play with the radio, instead she sang her own songs. About her own problems. And that meant about Nick. "Jess, please stop." Nick said while pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to relieve some stress. It didn't help.

"No, Nick. I'm not going to stop." She replied, then went right back to singing.

"Jess. I'm literally begging you to stop." He said again, in more of a whisper this time.

"No, Nick! You can't just drop something so big like...what you said earlier in the hotel room and expect me not to sing! Singing helps me figure stuff out. So no, I will not stop singing." And just like the first time he asked, she continued to sing right after she replied to him.

Nobody asked what Nick said to Jess in the hotel room. Nobody wanted to 'lick the open wounds' as Schmidt would say. And everyone thought that was it. That Nick nor Jess had a reply back. For a few minutes, all that could be heard was Jess' sad song being sung.

However, Nick wasn't done. "No Jess, you know what, I don't think that what I 'dropped on you' is that big of news. Sure we've never said that we wanted to stay together. We never talked about our future. We never even told each other that we love each other. But I do! Okay Jess! We got married last night because of that. Well, that and the booze. So sue me if I want to stay married to you. Because I do. I love you and I know that someday I want to be married to you. So why not now?"

Jess didn't respond. Winston, Cece and Schmidt didn't respond. Nick was done talking, that's all he wanted to say. He got it all out, and that was all it took to silence the car. Even Jess' singing.

00000000

As soon as they got into the parking lot of their apartment building, Jess ran out of the car, whispering to Schmidt that she'd be back for her suit case. Nobody left the car after she left. "That was the most awkward car ride of my life." Winston replied, receiving a glare from Nick.

"Let me out, guys." Nick shouted, reaching over Cece to get the door handle.

"Yo, dude that's my girlfriend!" Schmidt screamed at him, pushing him off of Cece.

"Schmidt!" Cece screamed. "He was reaching for the door handle."

"Really? Really Cece? Not from this angle. His hand slightly grazed your breast." Schmidt said pointedly.

"Alright, Winston, will you please let me out?" He just nodded, and walked out of the car, allowing Nick to get out as well, leaving the other behind. All he wanted to do was go find Jess. As mad as he was at her, all he wanted to do was work it out.

**This was originally longer, but I decided to split it in half. So look out for the rest of this chapter in the next few days. Review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in literally forever! I've been at such a loss, I thought I knew the direction I wanted to take this story, but now I'm not so sure. The other day while I was catching up on my Nick/Jess fanfiction, I decided to check on this story and see where I left off. I left all of you guys hanging! Ugh I'm so sorry, really! But after rereading this, I decided to continue it. However, I'm just winging it right now, so feel free to criticize. So here we go, enjoy!**

Nick calmly walked into the building, making his way to the elevator. Okay, so it wasn't really calmly, he may have started running once he was out of sight of his other room mates. He wasn't really sure what he was rushing to, though. He knew that Jess was upstairs, he knew he wouldn't be missing her. It's not like she could have gone anywhere else without them noticing. And it's not like he was thrilled about having this conversation with her. He guessed he was rushing because he wanted to make sure she was okay. He wanted to know that she didn't hate him and he needed to make sure she didn't hate him. Because if she did...well, if she did, that sure would ruin the honeymoon.

When he finally got upstairs to their apartment (a bit sweaty from running to the elevator and then to their apartment) he twisted the door knob, opening the entry way to his home. _Their_ home. "Jess!" No answer, but he knew she was here, the open door being all the proof he needed. "Jess, come on. You can't just ignore me!" Still no answer. She really was so stubborn. He didn't bother calling her name again, knowing it was a hopeless attempt. He'd find her, how many place are there to hide in, anyway?

00000000000

Turns out, Jess could squeeze herself into just about any spot. Knowing that Nick would come right up and find her, she managed to find the most unthinkable spot to hide. Nick searched nearly every other spot: His bedroom, hers, Schmidts, Winstons, and lastly, the bathroom. While in the bathroom, he was about to give up, thinking maybe she went up to the roof before he made it to the apartment. However, on his way out of the door, he heard a little sneeze. Or, to be more exact, somebody trying to cover up a sneeze. It was coming from the little closet they had in there that held clean towels and various amounts of Schmidt's douchey cleaning supplies. How she fit in there, he had no idea.

He walked over and opened the door to see Jess awkwardly sitting in the closet, with obviously no arm or leg room. "Hey there, Nick." She said quietly, with a slight wave.

"Come on, Jess." He replied, bringing his hand down low enough for her to grab it. She looked at it for a second before placing her hand in his. He pulled her up and made their way into his room to talk in private, just in case their nosy roommates came upstairs, like they knew they would.

0000000000

"Why am I still out here? I should be inside with my ear against their door, listening to their argument." Schmidt exclaimed angrily. It's not like anyone was holding him down in the car, well physically.

"Schmidt, leave them alone. If you so much as step a foot out of this car, we won't have sex for a week." Cece said pointedly, looking quite bored with her head leaned against the window.

Winston registered the words in his head, if he left the car, what would he be risking? Sure there's always the chance of Cece grabbing him and kicking the living shit out of him, but, well, he could take a girl. Although, he wasn't sure if he could really take on Cece per say...That's kind of a scary thought. But would she really hit him? He was sure hearing Nick and Jess's argument would be well worth a kick to the groin. "Well, I'm not having sex with you, so I'm going in." He said before quickly grabbing the door handle and running into the apartment building before Cece could catch him.

"What? Ridiculous! Why can he go but not me?" Schmidt asked, to which Cece only rolled her eyes and shrugged her shoulders. "No. No! If Winston goes, I go. He will not be more ahead on the gossip than me. I will not allow it!" He grabbed the keys from the ignition and opened the door.

"Wait." Cece said. "If we're going to listen in on them, we might as well bring up their bags."

Schmidt thought about it for a second. Grabbing their bags would mean Winston will be way ahead of them. Also, it would mean putting more strain on his hands and he already had been gripping the steering wheel for a few hours. But he really did want to listen, and if that meant getting their bags, it was worth it. "Agreed, but let's hurry."

00000000000

Jess and Nick sat side by side on his bed for nearly 10 minutes, not saying a word. They made a note of not letting any of their body parts touch each other. "So this is awkward." Jess said lightly, shocking Nick a little. Sure she always did like to joke her way out of awkward situations, but this was just so serious, he never expected her to make light of it.

"Jess, we really-"

"I know." She cut him off. "I know we need to talk about this and be honest. Because whether we like it or not, we are husband and wife and that means something." There was silence for a moment and Nick wanted to tell her that it did mean something and that he did like it and why couldn't she just see his side of things, but he wanted to let her finish; he didn't want to ruin things even more by saying the wrong thing. "Nick, we- I, I don't know. What do you want me to say? You want me to say that I'm ready for this? Because, honestly, I don't think I am.

"I'm Jessica Day. Quirky, only-had-sex-with-4-guys, middle school teacher who writes songs about what kind of cereal I had for breakfast that day. Do you really think I'm ready for marriage? I mean sure, I really like you, maybe I even love you, but marriage? Already? I don't know, Nick, I really don't know."

He let it sink in for a moment that she just, maybe, admit to loving him. She never said she didn't want to marry him, she said she doesn't know. He had hope, he wasn't going to give up. "Jess..." He started but he didn't know the words to use. "Do you love me?" He asked, needing to know for sure before continuing.

She paused and for a moment he thought she wasn't going to say anything. Like she was just going to pretend this conversation wasn't happening. It's not the first time she's done something like that. However, right when he was about to ask her again, she responded. "Yes." He tried not to because of the situation they were in, but he smiled. How could he not? The girl he loved, loved him back.

"Okay, so we both love each other. I-I never really gave much thought to marriage. I mean, with Caroline, the thought was there a little, but I think I knew that it wasn't going to last, so I never really let my mind go there. With you...You took over me, Jess. It's like from the moment you entered this apartment, you were on my mind. And then we had sex, and we talked and we enjoyed each other company, and I knew I wanted to be with you. Jess, I've never felt this way...ever. So what if it happened so early and so drunkenly? I love you and at some point I want to be married to you.

"So why not now? What's the point of divorcing if it's what we both want. I mean, I'm not really trying to speak for you. I don't really know if it's what you really want per say-" 

"It is." Jess said timidly, looking him right in the eye. "It's what I want, too."

"So, why not?" He asked he again.

She didn't respond for a moment, and he figured she was just taking it all in. "Why not." She replied quietly, playing with the ring on her finger. She pulled it off and examined it a little before handing it to him. His heart broke thinking of this not working out. Would a divorce mean them breaking up? But they can't break up, they just told each other that they're in love. What's this going to do?

She broke him out of his thoughts by handing him the ring. "Ask me."

His face lit up. He didn't question it, he didn't want to risk her changing her mind. He knelt down in front of her, and for the first time all day, she smiled, looking genuinely happy. "Jess, I love you. You love me. I know this is kind of backwards, but will you stay married to me?" He asked with a little chuckle, thinking about how ridiculous this proposal is. But that's them, they do everything backwards.

"Aw Nick. Those are the words that every girl dreams of hearing." She said with amusement evident in her voice. "Of course I will."

**So, did I do justice to the previous chapters? I hope so. Nick and Jess are staying married! If only that could be cannon...but until that day does come that the writers put them together, you can enjoy them being married right here! Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
